


Keep an Eye on You

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Harry was determined. After what he saw and heard Malfoy saying at the Hogwarts express (and after getting his nose broken) he followed Malfoy everywhere to know what he was up to. Everywhere.





	Keep an Eye on You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 42: Voyeur.
> 
> Requested by: Leaf anon (who is most definitely _not_ [unicornsandphoenix](https://unicornsandphoenix.tumblr.com) lol).

Malfoy was always the last to leave the locker rooms after Quidditch practice. Always took the fourth shower to the left, always let the hot water hit the back of his neck for exactly two minutes before scrubbing. He used a purple shampoo that smelled like watermelon, and a conditioner that left his hair shiny and looking like it was softer than silk.

 

Harry knew all this… because he always watched. He had been so determined to find out what Malfoy was up to, ever since their Sixth year started, that he had ended up following him everywhere under his Invisibility Cloak.  _ Everywhere. _

 

He never thought it would backfire like this, though. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen a naked bloke before—he shared a dorm with Shameless Seamus after all, and had seen his Gryffindor teammates run around the lockers snapping their wet towels on each other’s naked arses. But Malfoy… Harry had never imagined he would find his pale skin and sharp edges so sinfully attractive.

 

The first time it happened Harry had frozen, his feet glued to the spot as he watched Malfoy lathering his arms and chest, his stomach, his…

 

He had almost ran away out of there, closing the door behind him as quietly as his shaky hands had allowed to.

 

Harry would find himself waking up to a raging erection every single day after that. Even after he promised himself he would only follow Malfoy to discover any wrongdoing, even after Hermione pointed out how he has ‘obsessing’ over Malfoy, Harry couldn't help returning to the locker rooms the next week after the Slytherins' Quidditch practice… and the week after that, always under the Invisibility Cloak.

 

The fourth time it happened, Malfoy took an obscenely long amount of time lathering his arse, and the sight was too much for Harry. He had forgotten to cast a  _ Muffliato  _ over himself and was still shit at non-verbal spells, so he slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, careful not to make a single noise. Harry bit his bottom lip, making an effort to keep his eyes open, stroking his cock as he watched Malfoy.

 

He was feet away when Malfoy stepped out of the shower, but he could see the drops of water trickling down his body, his platinum hair curling on his forehead and on the nape of his neck.

 

A sudden image of Malfoy dropping on his knees for him flashed through Harry’s mind, and he pulled harder on his cock. He couldn't resist it, the gasp that made its way out of his mouth, and Malfoy instantly froze.

 

Harry stood still. Malfoy turned to look somewhere to Harry’s left, eyes narrowed, but after a second he turned back and fetched his towel. Relieved, Harry continued stroking himself, admiring his sharp shoulder blades and his back dimples.

 

Then Malfoy bent over, and the sight of his puckered entrance, so pink and soft...

 

It only took two more strokes, and Harry looked down as his orgasm hit him. He breathed hard, watching as his cum shot on the Invisibility Cloak, as it dripped down his hand, his heart drumming in his ears. By the time he looked up, Malfoy already had his clothes on, a mysterious smirk lifting the corner of his lips.

 

Harry didn't know what to make of it, but he could find out next week, right after the Slytherins' Quidditch practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://snortinglaughter.tumblr.com) ♡
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
